


Bedroom Hymns

by SaunterVaguelyDownward (ClueingForLooks_221B)



Series: I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Talks Dirty (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Conversations, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Crowley's Hiss (Good Omens), Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Mutual Pining, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Slightly Snakey Crowley, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, They're kinda kinky, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingForLooks_221B/pseuds/SaunterVaguelyDownward
Summary: “You wear too many bloody layers, angel,” he commented fondly.Aziraphale chuckled. “You could always just use a small demonic intervention to take it all off.”“Now where’s the fun in that?” Crowley rumbled as he slowly, tantalizingly slid the waistcoat over his shoulders and down his arms. The motion brought his mouth right next to Aziraphale’s ear as he whispered, “I’ve been wanting to undress you since I first laid eyes on you.”~In which our two favorite pining idiots finally get it on.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977214
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> After reading probably one hundred explicit Crowley/Aziraphale fics over the last couple months, I decided to try my hand at it. All the fics I've read have been so good. Seriously, how are they all so good?? So, here's hoping I didn't embarrass myself too much with this attempt.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of The Undone and the Divine, but I decided to make this it's own thing so I wouldn't have to give that first part the explicit rating. This can definitely be read alone, but I recommend reading the first part for much cuteness and additional steaminess. Though if you're just here for the smut, I got you ;) All you really need to know is that they confessed their feelings to one another (Crowley hasn't actually said it out loud yet) and fooled around on the couch in Aziraphale's bookshop. This is where we currently find them.

  
Aziraphale hummed appreciatively as his demon continued to do _wickedly_ good things with his mouth to the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. Crowley gave a little bite to his nape before licking lightly and pressing his lips over that same spot. The angel sighed, his love’s arms tightening around him and his teeth nipping along the side of his neck and up to his jawline. The demon then pulled an earlobe into his mouth, giving it a nibble and running his tongue lightly over the edge. Aziraphale gasped and a resulting warm tingling sensation traveled from where his love’s mouth touched him all the way down to his base.

“Did you like that, angel?” Crowley rumbled into the shell of his ear.

“Oh, _yes_ , darling,” Aziraphale replied breathlessly. “Who would have guessed something so unassuming as an _ear_ would feel so, so…”

“Sssinful?” the demon hissed with a smirk before repeating his earlier move.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aziraphale gasped again.

Crowley hummed, nuzzling around the angel’s ear with his nose and kissing his pulse point.

“I’m looking quite forward to discovering all these little things about each other,” the angel sighed with a smile. “We’ve known each other for so long and know one another so well but this,” Aziraphale turned over so that he was now facing his demon, those golden eyes widening as the angel brushed his knuckles over his cheek. “ _This_ is all so brand new.”

Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Part of me still can’t believe this is happening.”

The angel looked at his demon with starry eyes. “Me too, my dear.”

“I keep feeling like this is all a dream,” Crowley continued. He opened his serpentine eyes and ran them over the features of Aziraphale’s face. “I’ve had this dream before, angel. So many times,” his eyes filled with pain from the memories. “It was always like a stab to the gut when I’d wake up from it and you weren’t- I’d know that it wasn’t-”

Aziraphale’s own eyes filled with hurt, his chest tightening. “Oh, my love,” he murmured, cradling his jaw in his hand and pressing a kiss to his lips. “You are _not_ dreaming. Not anymore. This is real, I promise.” 

Crowley nodded and inhaled a deep, shaky breath, letting the words cover him like a warm blanket. Of course, of _course_ his angel was right. If this were a dream he would have most certainly woken up by now. He always did after the dream version of Aziraphale told him he loved him.

The angel’s eyebrows knitted in concern, guilt gnawing away at his stomach. “I wish I could have been there for you. I, too, had so many lonely, miserable nights. As you know I never took to sleeping, but some nights I wish I could just to pass the time. I missed you so terribly and so _often_. It’s bewildering, really, how long I’ve loved you.”

Crowley smiled sadly. “Well I don’t think I’ll get tired of hearing _that_ anytime in the next few millennia.”

“Darling, I wish I could have told you. I’m so sorry,” Aziraphale’s eyes teared up as he lowered his gaze.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley tipped his love’s chin up so their eyes would meet once again. “You need to hear me and to understand something. You keep apologizing and, earlier, you even called yourself ‘a fool’. You are _nothing_ of the sort and you don’t owe me any apologies. We had heaven and hell watching our every move. It’s a miracle we got away with what we did. It is a bit embarrassing that, out of the two of us, I was the one to wear my heart more obviously on my sleeve, so don’t ever make me admit that again.” Crowley smirked and Aziraphale chuckled. The demon then gazed at his love with all of the admiration and fondness that his golden eyes could hold for the being that lay next to him. “Angel, if you hadn’t been the stronger one for both of us, we might not be here today, finally, _together_.”

The tears in Aziraphale’s eyes that were originally borne of sorrow were now threatening to spill over due to how unbelievably _touched_ he felt. His demon truly thought he was the stronger of the two of them? Well, that silly serpent is most definitely in love, then. The angel smiled through his misty vision and pressed his lips against his demon’s.

“Thank you, my dear,” he replied earnestly. “I am so very glad to be here. There’s nowhere else on heaven or earth I’d rather be.”

A single tear of happiness made its way down the angel’s cheek, and Crowley used the pad of his thumb to tenderly wipe it away.

“Me too, angel. There never has been.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but practically lunge at his demon at the sincerity of his words.

Crowley sucked in a surprised breath before melting into his angel and kissing him back with fervor. Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around the back of Crowley’s neck possessively, deepening the kiss. The demon groaned in response, tightening his arms around his love’s back. Their noses bumped together as they took turns exploring each other's mouths. Crowley nipped his angel’s bottom lip before tracing his tongue along it. Aziraphale licked into his demon’s mouth, tasting him, both gasping as the warm slide of their tongues met. 

The guilt and worries of a few minutes ago were slowly being washed away by a delicious heat now building between them.

“You taste better than I ever could have imagined, my dear,” Aziraphale purred. He started nipping and licking his way along Crowley’s jaw and down the sensitive side of his neck. “And believe me, I _imagined_ ,” he all but growled against his clavicle.

Crowley whimpered in response, automatically lifting his chin up to give the angel easier access.

“There’s that beautiful neck.” The angel licked his way up, leaving a hot, wet stripe over his Adam’s apple before pressing his lips to his chin. “It’s not fair, having a neck that tempting,” he murmured between kisses. He ran his hand down Crowley’s chest and over his abdominals. He traced his fingers over his hips and then rested on the full part of his arse. “How’s an angel expected to resist so _much_ temptation,” he gave the demon a squeeze.

“ _Angel_ ,” Crowley moaned. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his blood quickly abandoning his brain and outer extremities to head somewhere more central.

“Hmmm, I meant it when I said I wonder what you taste like. _All_ of you. Oh, but I’ve been so curious for _so_ long. In fact…” Aziraphale sat up then, pulling a lightheaded demon with him. The angel straddled his legs, sitting in his lap just like before. Smiling, he reached down to grab the bottom of Crowley’s shirt. The demon leaned forward a bit and raised his arms so that he could let it be pulled off over his head. The angel let out a breath at the sight that greeted him now. His eyes raked over the long, lean torso and up to his firm chest. He must have let his gaze linger a little too long because when he met Crowley’s eyes he could see an adorable flush high on his cheeks.

“Oh, _Crowley_. Oh my, you’re a vision, my dear.”

Before Crowley could respond, Aziraphale leaned forward and captured his tongue in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and eliciting another glorious moan from the demon. He began moving down his love’s body, intent on further exploring the tastes and sounds of one Anthony J. Crowley. He licked and nipped along his chest, nosing a nipple before pulling it into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it before sucking delicately. The demon hissed at the sensation, his back arching. Aziraphale smiled to himself and logged that response for future reference. The angel scooted himself off the couch and kneeled on the floor so that he could continue down the demon’s body. He kissed and lathed at the dip in Crowley’s abdomen around his navel, eliciting a whole body shudder and a whine from deep in the demon's throat.

Crowley swallowed, his breath coming out in pants. “I’m- you- ngk. What are you _doing_ to me, angel?”

Aziraphale smiled devilishly up at him. “Oh, just you wait, love.”

A high pitched whine escaped the demon as the angel began undoing his pants. He urged Crowley to lift his hips so that he could pull them down, his briefs included.

The look in Aziraphale’s eyes was one that Crowley was intimately familiar with. It was the same one- that delighted and, slightly impatient, anticipation that filled his gaze when he was looking particularly forward to tasting a certain food. He felt his semi-hard cock become fully erect at the attention. The angel’s eyes widened in response before being drawn to the pearl of precum at the tip. 

Aziraphale licked his lips longingly and Crowley thought he might discorporate right then and there.

The angel met Crowley’s eyes as he let his tongue touch the bottom of the sensitive head, licking up slowly along the slit and collecting the fluid onto his taste buds. His eyes then closed in pleasure as he savored the demon’s cum, a satisfied moan leaving his lips.

Okay, _now_ Crowley was going to discorporate.

“Oh, _yes_. Oh my dear, you taste positively _delectable_.”

Crowley could only whimper in response. 

Aziraphale leaned forward and gripped Crowley’s cock lightly with one hand. He lifted it and ran his tongue from the base all the way up to the tip, leaving a hot, wet trail, tasting and savoring every part. He teased the head, swirling his tongue around it before pulling it fully into his mouth.

“Ah!” Crowley gasped, his hips bucking. He was torn between closing his eyes in absolute bliss and fighting to keep them open to watch his millennia long fantasy become reality.

Aziraphale hummed happily, his eyes closing as he savored his demon. This was better than he ever imagined. The velvet heat, the firm weight of this most intimate part of his love’s body resting on his tongue. The salty and sweet taste of him leaking slowly out for him to lap up. The whimpers and gasps coming out of his demon’s beautiful mouth. Aziraphale was causing that. He was causing Crowley to clutch the cushions in a death grip. He was causing him to sweat and pant and _writhe_. The angel could certainly get used to this, he could easily stay here all night. But right now, he wanted more. Bobbing his head and taking his time to let his throat adjust, he slid more and more of the demon in. It only took a few moments before he reached his goal, engulfing Crowley’s cock completely, his nose buried in the patch of hair at the base.

“Oh _hell_ , oh fu-” Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather himself. “If you only knew - how many times - I fantasized - about this,” he managed to get out between pants.

Aziraphale smiled and guessed it was probably the same amount of times he did. Utilizing his ability of not actually needing to breathe, he began moving back and forth on Crowley. Sucking him in and pulling him deep into his throat, then he followed his love’s cues and moved faster.

“Oh! _Aziraphale_. ‘M not gonna last…” 

The angel kept up his pace, bobbing his head back and forth moving from the hilt of his penis and backing off only halfway.

Crowley felt dizzy with pleasure. The things his angel was _doing_ , the noises he was making, it took all of his willpower not to reach out and grab him. The intoxicating wet heat of his mouth and tongue and throat were going to be his undoing. It was only a few moments more of Aziraphale’s mouth providing perfect friction before he felt that sublime warmth building in his center. 

The angel looked up then, meeting his eyes, and fuck, the _sight_ of him. Cheeks hollowed out, those full lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock, his eyes full of adoration.

Crowley gasped as his whole body tensed.

“Angel! I’m- ah! Oh, _fuck_. Oh fuck!”

The demon’s back arched off the couch as he came, his entire body spasming as his orgasm began crashing over him in waves. 

Aziraphale held his hips tightly, drinking down every pulse and making glorious sounding little whimpers of satisfaction. Crowley was panting, whimpering, shuddering as the angel continued to suck, milking every last drop and helping prolong his love’s pleasure.

Crowley’s body began to relax into the couch, still quivering a bit as he slowly returned back to earth. He watched through the stars that still clouded his vision as his angel continued to lick at his mostly softened penis, intent on getting every last drop. Aziraphale looked up and met his eyes, smiling as he used one prim finger to wipe a dribble of cum off of his chin. He sucked his finger between his lips, closing his eyes and moaning.

Crowley could only gape. Even his completely spent cock managed to give an interested twitch at that display. “Fucking _heaven_ , angel,” he rasped. “Get over here, _now_.”

Smirking, the angel moved off of his knees and went back to straddling the demon’s thighs. Crowley grabbed him roughly by his waistcoat and crashed their lips together.

The angel squirmed in his lap and Crowley could feel his almost fully hardened erection pressing against his abdomen. He let his long fingers brush against it and his angel yelped in surprise. 

“Look at you, you’re breathtaking, you know that?” the demon murmured deeply, his voice thick with desire. “So hard for me from sucking on my cock, giving me the best damn orgasm of my life. What am I going to do with you?”

Aziraphale whined, slowly rutting against his demon as he nipped at his jaw. “I think maybe we should take this up to my bedroom, if you're amenable?” he breathed.

Crowley let out an incredulous huff. “ _If_ I’m ‘amenable’?” The demon lifted a questioning eyebrow as his trademark sarcasm came out. “Only, the most gorgeous angel in heaven, the one who’s been there from the very beginning and who I'm madly in love with, has asked me to go up to his bedroom. But, only if I’m _amenab_ \- wait. You’ve got a bedroom?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows had been slowly rising as the demon spoke, and when he finished they were practically in the middle of his forehead. A slow, sincere smile spread across his face, until he was positively beaming.

Crowley's eyes widened. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Aziraphale bit his lip, smiling still. “It's just, well, you haven’t said it out loud yet, is all.”

“Said what? What did I say?”

“You just said you're madly in love with me.”

“Ngk. I- uhm… well, I-”

Aziraphale decided to show his love mercy, silencing him with a finger to his lips. “Oh, you don’t have to say anything, darling. I _know_ that you do. I feel it all around me, with every fibre of my being. It was just rather lovely to hear it coming from those gorgeous lips.”

Crowley was slightly blushing as he reached up and took the angel’s hand in between his own. “Well, I am. ‘Course I am.” The demon pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s palm as he held his gaze. “You’re my angel. You’ve always been my angel.”

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, his eyes getting misty once again. His demon's ability to go from being unbearably sexy one minute to enticingly sweet the next was making his head spin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his demon’s, kissing him until they were both panting. He pulled away just slightly so that he could look him in the eyes.

“You. In my bedroom. Right this _instant_ ,” he breathed, before adding, “and yes, I do have one.”

Crowley chuckled as his angel stood up off his lap, lending him a hand to help him up. Once the demon stood, he tried to take a step and almost tripped, having forgotten that his pants were pooled around his ankles. Crowley shot a half-hearted glare at the now snickering angel as he pulled his briefs and pants back up in one fluid motion. Aziraphale kissed his cheek, then wordlessly took his hand as he led the two of them up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Crowley looked around at the small, dusty room. The bedding was various colors of white and cream and did at least look plush and comfortable. Most every inch of surface area was littered with books.

“Well, this is pretty much what I expected,” the demon smirked.

Aziraphale gave him a light smack on his shoulder. “Oh, hush. Two minutes ago you didn’t even think this room existed, so how could you possibly have any expectations?”

Crowley shrugged in response, amusement playing on his features. “That clearly won’t do,” he said, pointing at the bed that was currently covered with books.

Aziraphale gave him a pointed look, one that the demon recognized to mean ‘yes, _obviously_ , darling. I’ll take care of it.’ The angel snapped his fingers and all the books relocated to a stack in the corner of the room. He snapped again and all the surfaces and air became free of dust. He snapped one last time and several lit candles appeared all around the bedroom, giving it a soft, warm glow.

Aziraphale took in the impressed expression on his demon’s face before admiring the way he looked in the candlelight. The flames were reflected in his eyes and gave his bare chest and torso and golden glow. Oh, it was all _very_ tantalizing.

Crowley was giving his angel a once over as well. The dim lighting made him look even softer and, yet, still so ethereal and strong. His eyes traveled slowly from that beautiful face with it’s loving smile, down his still fully clothed body, something which needed to be amended _immediately_ , and then to the rather visible tent in his trousers. 

That also needed to be seen to at once.

Crowley stepped closer, a roguish grin on his face as he pulled on Aziraphale’s bow tie. “I’m tired of you having clothes on, by the way.” 

The angel sighed, lifting his chin as he felt his tie being pulled off around his collar.

The demon then began unbuttoning Aziraphale’s waistcoat, the jacket having been removed earlier in the night. “You wear too many bloody layers, angel,” he commented fondly.

Aziraphale chuckled. “You could always just use a small demonic intervention to take it all off.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Crowley rumbled as he slowly, tantalizingly slid the waistcoat over his shoulders and down his arms. The motion brought his mouth right next to Aziraphale’s ear as he whispered, “I’ve been wanting to undress you since I first laid eyes on you.”

Aziraphale whimpered, his knees feeling weak as Crowley started undoing the many buttons on his shirt. The angel’s breathing was ragged and he swayed a bit, reaching out and grabbing his love’s hips to steady himself.

“Easy, angel,” the demon murmured, “I’ve got you.”

Aziraphale let out a deep breath, trying to gather himself. The last time he felt this dizzy with want, standing with his demon so close (before these past few hours of course) hadn’t actually been that long ago. In fact, it was just shortly before the averted apocalypse. He wondered if Crowley recalled it the way he did. Licking his lips, he tried to find his voice through his desire.

“Do you remember that time, in the hospital, when you pushed me up against the wall?” he managed to croak.

Crowley paused his motion and gave him a level look. “That was only a few weeks ago, of course I remember.”

“Right. Yes, well, the thing is, I’ve thought about it rather often since it happened.”

“Have you?” he asked, an eyebrow quirked in amusement as he reached the last few buttons.

“ _Crowley_ ,” the angel breathed, having no patience at the moment for beating around the bush. “I think you should know how badly I wanted you to ravage me.”

The demon’s eyes shot up to meet the longing gaze of his love.

“Oh, angel, you have _no idea_.”

Crowley opened the shirt and let his eyes roam over the pale expanse of the angel’s clavicle, his sturdy chest and the slight pudge of his soft belly. The demon bit his lip, a whine of sheer _want_ escaping his throat as he reached out and ran his fingertips from the angel’s neck, over his chest and down his stomach. 

Aziraphale shivered, his breath hitching at the sublime feeling of Crowley’s warm digits lightly tracing his skin. “It’s a pity we-oh!” the angel gasped as his demon thumbed a nipple. “It’s a pity we were interrupted. I’d _quite_ like to revisit that,” he managed to finish, his voice thick.

Crowley hummed, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin right above the angel’s trouser line.

Aziraphale was trembling at the sensations. He bit his lip before going all in.

“If you would be ever so _kind_ , dear.”

The demon’s eyes snapped up to meet his angel’s again and, upon seeing the sheer lust shining in those blue orbs, any sort of restraint he had instantly cracked. Crowley _pounced_. He curled his fists in the angel’s open shirt collar and walked him back until he was up against the bedroom wall, their bodies flush and their faces nose to nose.

“Be careful what you wish for, angel,” he growled. 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his whole body shuddered. They were just as close as they had been that day except, this time, they had the added bonus of skin on skin contact of their upper bodies. Which, _heaven_ , it felt overwhelmingly good. Crowley’s mouth was so near to his and he was panting heavily, his breath caressing his lips. The angel’s eyes slowly moved from his demon’s narrowed gaze and down to his mouth. Aziraphale licked his lips and Crowley made a noise of longing deep in his throat.

“You know _exactly_ what you’re doing, don’t you? Naughty angel. Calling me _kind_ ,” he bit his love’s lower lip, then lightly kissed it. “It’s a good thing we _were_ interrupted back then,” Crowley continued, his voice low and rough.

“Oh?” Aziraphale replied weakly, his whole body vibrating with need.

“Mmmm,” Crowley nuzzled his angel's jaw. “The way you were looking at me that day, the way you looked at me as I held you against that wall, I don’t think I could have walked away. Not that time. I wanted to _devour_ you.”

“Oh, _Crowley_. Oh, how I wanted you to.”

“We would have brought a world of trouble down on ourselvesss,” he hissed into the shell of the angel’s ear. 

Aziraphale groaned, his hips rolling against his demon’s to relieve some of the building pressure down there. “Yes, but we don’t have to worry about that anymore, do we?”

“No, we don’t.”

Crowley closed the miniscule gap that still lied between their mouths, sliding his lips against his angel’s. 

After that intense build up, finally feeling those lips and that tongue against his own was enough to make the angel feel lightheaded. His hands started moving of their own accord, wanting to feel his demon _everywhere_. It was when they ventured down to Crowley’s groin that the demon’s body stiffened.

Crowley made a noise of protest, grasping Aziraphale’s hands firmly and pinning them up against the wall on either side of his head.

Aziraphale gasped in surprise, his wide eyes meeting his love’s.

Crowley’s pupils were positively blown with want. The molten gold irises stretched from corner to corner. 

“You sssaid you wanted to be _ravaged_ ,” he growled, his hot breath caressing Aziraphale’s lips.

The angel could only whimper, his head nodding feebly in reply. 

Intertwining their fingers and keeping his hands pinned, the demon pressed a thigh in between the angel’s legs, nudging them more apart. He used the opening to slot his leg in between both of Aziraphale’s, their hips pressing against one another.

Aziraphale was utterly and _deliciously_ trapped. His mind was cloudy with lust as his demon sucked on his tongue and nipped his bottom lip. The angel was moaning with abandon as Crowley’s upper thigh provided the absolute perfect firmness and friction for him to rut his straining cock against. 

Suddenly, the demon released his hold on Aziraphale’s wrists and, _oh_ , Crowley’s hands were now _everywhere_. They were in his hair, cupping his neck, grazing his thighs and squeezing his arse. Aziraphale was making desperate little mewling noises, clutching the smooth, warm planes of his demon’s back for dear life.

Crowley’s mouth was then on his throat; biting, licking and sucking with enough force that it would surely leave marks. The demon’s hips backed off just enough so that there was room for his hands to begin working at the angel’s belt. He nipped and kissed his way down Aziraphale’s bare torso until he was kneeling before him, eye-level with the enticing bulge. He tugged at the material, lowering both his trousers and underwear and allowing his thick, stiff length to spring free. 

Crowley moaned at the sight, and Aziraphale’s head fell back against the wall at the feeling of his hot breath caressing his cock.

At the demon's urging, Aziraphale managed to toe his shoes off one at a time. Once the demon had his pants and briefs down, he helped the angel to step out of them and tossed the clothing to the side. Taking in the glorious sight of his fully erect and leaking cock once again, he let his nose graze it and inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of his angel’s lust. He lifted one of Aziraphale’s legs and rested his thigh on his shoulder. Turning his head toward the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, he began trailing nips and kisses along his skin. 

The angel was _shaking_. He had never been this turned on before in his entire six thousand years and beyond. If it weren’t for his death grip on Crowley’s free shoulder, and his demon’s strong hands bracing his hips against the wall, he surely would have buckled to the ground.

Crowley took him in his mouth then, and a debauched groan escaped the angel as his cock was taken to the hilt in one smooth motion. 

The demon began sucking, recalling what his angel had recently done for him and what moves had driven him wild. To be fair, it was basically everything, but there were a couple sensations in particular that almost made him come on the spot. He teased the sensitive head with his tongue, then took him all the way down and let his throat constrict around as much of the length as he could. His angel was wriggling and moaning and Crowley thought he'd never heard anything so beautiful. He continued to bob his head at a steady rhythm, pulling him in as deep as he could over and over. 

“You are- Oh! So _very_ good at that,” the angel said between shaky breaths. 

Crowley increased his speed a bit and hummed in appreciation, the resulting vibration of which moved up the angel’s sensitive length.

“Oh _God_. Oh, fuck!”

Crowley had been growing hard again this whole time, and his angel’s accidental blasphemy made him fully erect. He palmed at his sex to ease the pressure a bit so that he could give all his focus to pleasuring his angel. He let his tongue go a bit serpentine, a part of his demonic being that he figured would come in _quite_ handy for this situation. His tongue elongated and wrapped itself around the angel’s cock, applying even more even pressure as he moved back and forth. 

The sensations were _blissful_ , and the angel could feel his pleasure building quickly.

“Crowley! Oh, Crowley, _wait_!”

The demon pulled back, reluctant as he was to do so, at the urgency in his angel’s voice. He gazed up from his kneeling position to see Aziraphale trembling and sweating, his shirt now hanging off his shoulders and his hair a mess. Crowley did his best to commit that image to his memory.

“Oh! Oh, I-I almost lost it there,” Aziraphale panted, raising a hand to cup his face.

“Mmm, that’s rather the point, angel,” Crowley hummed as he nuzzled Aziraphale’s twitching cock, pressing a kiss to the tip of it.

“Crowley!” he gasped, and his demon looked up at him with slight concern. “Oh, darling, no. I’m sorry, everything’s fine. It’s beyond fine, it’s… _phenomenal_. Oh, what you _do_ to me. Come here, love.”

Crowley slowly stood up, still feeling a bit confused, and his angel wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply.

They separated slightly, and Aziraphale pressed his face into Crowley’s neck, taking long, deep breaths.

“Angel?” the demon questioned softly.

“Just- just trying to calm down a bit, love.”

Crowley held his angel close, rubbing his back as his mouth quirked in amusement.

“Okay… mind sharing with me why?”

Aziraphale exhaled deeply, his warm breath tickling the demon’s neck.

“I didn’t think I’d come so close so quickly. You just- oh, your _mouth_. That wicked tongue of yours. I was _woefully_ unprepared.”

Crowley chuckled, hugging his love tighter.

“I’m sorry, I still don’t quite understand the problem here.”

Aziraphale lifted his head, meeting his demon’s amused and love filled gaze.

“Darling, I- well, I wanted to wait because… because I want you to be inside of me when I come.”

Crowley practically choked, his serpentine pupils expanding to almost full circles as he blinked owlishly.

“ _Angel_ ,” he breathed, his voice thick with want. “Oh, Satan help me, you can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Aziraphale chuckled, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder and taking note of the obvious bulge in his love’s pants. He hummed appreciatively as he pressed a hand to his demon’s length.

Crowley gasped at the pressure and then laughed lightly at his own seemingly constant state of arousal. “Y’know, it doesn’t seem to take much time between rounds for us, if you wanted to just let me help you out there…”

Aziraphale caught Crowley’s hand before it could reach him. “Oh, I’m quite aware, darling. Any other night I would love to let you make me come over and over until I can’t remember my own name.”

Crowley moaned, squeezing his angel’s hips.

“But for tonight, I want to wait.” 

“Have it your way, angel,” he purred into his hair. “I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

“Likewise,” Aziraphale breathed. A wicked grin then spread across his face before he gave his demon a light shove. 

Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise, not realizing he had been backed up to the edge of the bed. The push made him lose his balance as he fell back into the plush mattress with a huff.

Aziraphale wasted no time shrugging his shirt all the way off, completely unclothed now, before leaning over Crowley and hooking his fingers through his belt loops. The demon lifted his hips to aid Aziraphale as the angel began to slide his jeans and briefs off of him. When he reached his ankles, he watched with fascination as Crowley’s snakeskin boots morphed into his bare feet. The angel smiled to himself, he truly did love all of the snakey parts of his demon, before standing again. He moved back a step to truly take in the spectacle that now greeted him.

Crowley was now completely nude and leaning back on his elbows, his legs spread wantonly and giving the angel a look that could only be described as _carnal_. 

“Oh, heaven help me. The _sight_ of you,” the angel whined.

“There’s no help for you now, angel,” Crowley grinned impishly. He rolled his hips a bit, drawing the angel’s attention to his straining erection. “I’m the original tempter, remember?”

Aziraphale groaned as he slowly moved back toward his demon. “What’s an innocent angel to do? How am I to resist such an alluring creature?” he asked while smirking, playing along.

Crowley cocked his head to the side, his hypnotic eyes beckoning the angel closer. “Why resissst what you ssso clearly want? Why deny what we both desssire?” 

Aziraphale was between the demon's legs now, gazing down at the veritable feast that lay before him. Crowley’s eyes were roaming over the angel’s body, shining with hunger, and stopping on his erection. He was _so_ hard and leaking due to having earlier deprived himself. 

Crowley sat up so that his face was mere inches from the angel’s chest. He looked down at his throbbing length before turning his golden eyes up toward his love and licking his bottom lip slowly, deliberately.

“Give in, Principality. You know you want to.”

With a growl, Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s shoulders and pushed him back down to lying on the bed, covering his body with his own. The demon didn’t even get a full gasp out before the angel’s lips were covering his own.

Aziraphale pulled back just a little, hovering over his demon and nuzzling his face.

“Silly serpent,” he rumbled. “You think I would really fall for your tricks? Perhaps you’ve forgotten, I am the Guardian of the Eastern Gate. I will do as I please and I _will_ take what I want.” Aziraphale punctuated that last statement by grinding his hips against his demon’s erection, earning a delicious gasp from his love.

“Yesss angel, yesss,” Crowley hissed. “Use me. Tell me what you want.”

The angel gently, but firmly, grabbed onto the hair near Crowley’s nape, pulling on it and exposing his throat.

“I want _you_ ,” he growled. “I want you inside of me, taking me. I want it so _badly_.” The angel kissed his neck and chin, then kissed his lips long and tenderly before meeting his eyes. “I’ve wanted you from the beginning, I just don’t think I knew it at the time. Oh, don’t make me wait any longer, darling. _Please_.”

There was a real desperation to his plea, and Crowley’s eyes softened as he understood their little ‘innocent angel/evil demon’ role playing game was done. It was just them, the actual angel and demon who were so much more than then their titles and who managed to fall in love over the course of their six thousand years together on earth.

Crowley kissed his angel back, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“Anything for you, angel. Forever and ever and ever.”

He positioned the head of his penis at Aziraphale’s entrance, nudging it slightly and making the angel gasp.

“I’m yours, Aziraphale. I've always been yours.”

“Oh _Crowley_ ,” the angel sighed, kissing his demon deeply. He gasped again as he felt a slight demonic miracle take place, stretching him and lubricating him in one go. Aziraphale felt so lucky his demon understood exactly what he needed. He was _so_ achingly hard. If they spent any time at all with Crowley’s fingers inside of him to prepare him, he surely wouldn’t make it to what he desperately needed. What he wanted with every part of himself.

The angel hummed against Crowley’s lips as he felt him start to push inside of him. They separated just enough so they could look at eachother, both panting as the demon filled him inch by glorious inch. They gazed at each other with wonder at the overwhelming sensation of finally being connected in this most intimate way.

“This is-”

“ _Yes_.”

“I can't _believe_ -”

“Ah! Me neither.”

Crowley’s eyes shut tightly as he bottomed out, the sensation was so profound he could barely move, barely speak. It took both of them a few moments before they could start moving with each other.

“Ah, _angel_ ,” Crowley breathed. “You’re so tight. Oh, hell. You feel so. Fucking. Good.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, taking deep breaths in through his nose.

“Yes, _oh_ , my love. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He kissed Crowley’s temple, his mouth then moving to his ear. “It’s simply divine. The way you’re filling me up, spreading me.”

“Nnnnghh,” was all the demon could manage in response.

Aziraphale sat up, straddling Crowley’s hips. The added weight and new angle allowed him to sink even deeper onto the demon’s length, both of them moaning at the sensation.

“Ngk, _Satan_. That’s, that’s- oh!”

Aziraphale was taking deep breaths and nodding, not able to speak at the moment. He was moving up and down on Crowley’s cock and _oh_ , heaven help him but this was _bliss_. This was pure ecstasy. And then, _and then_ , Crowley moved his hips just so at the exact moment Aziraphale leaned a bit forward and the angel felt a pleasure so intense he _howled_.

The demon, having never heard anything come out of his love like the sound he just made, paused his thrusting.

“Angel?” he asked with concern covering his features.

“Oh, Crowley.” He was panting and looked down at this love, his eyes wide and wonderous. “Do that _again_.”

The demon grinned, relieved, and continued the exact motion and speed that he had been doing. Every thrust was brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves that caused the angel’s reaction, and Aziraphale was positively overcome with pleasure. He leaned forward even more, placing his hands on Crowley’s chest, bouncing up and down on his cock with abandon.

“Oh, _hell_ , that’s it. Yesss,” the demon hissed. “Ride me, angel. Show me how you like it.”

Aziraphale whimpered. “I’m not- far off,” he panted before gasping, “Oh! You- Mmm… you drive me _wild_.”

His angel had been putting this off for _much_ too long as far as Crowley was concerned. Aziraphale was still leaning over him, hands braced on his chest, and the demon cupped the back of his neck to bring their faces close together. 

“I want you to let go now, angel,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him. “You’ve done so well. Let me take care of you,” he rumbled, his free hand wrapping around the angel’s throbbing cock. He pulled on it evenly, firmly, at the same speed he was thrusting inside of him. “Let me see, you beautiful thing. Make a mess of me. Come for me now.”

Aziraphale’s eyes rolled back and his jaw went slack. For a moment his whole body stiffened and he couldn’t make a sound, and then it passed and he was spasming and crying out Crowley’s name.

Crowley was beside himself with the intense pleasure of feeling his angel’s velvety walls clench around his cock, his chest and abdomen being coated with warm spurts of cum. He slowly pulled at Aziraphale’s length while rolling his own hips up inside him at the same rhythm, doing his best to prolong his climax. In the meantime, trying to prevent his own from happening was a herculean effort. The sights and sensations were so provocative, so staggering he thought he might really discorporate this time. His angel was a spectacle. His nude body was covered in a sheen of sweat and giving off a golden, ethereal glow. He was panting and mewling, he leaned back and clutched his demon’s thighs, crying Crowley’s name over and over like a mantra. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes and met Crowley’s gaze as he was still shuddering and coming down from his orgasm. Even through his pleasure filled haze he could see the adoration in his demon’s eyes, and the angel could tell he was holding off on his own pleasure.

“Oh, dearest, oh look at you,” he breathed, smiling wondrously at the sight below him. He leaned forward and kissed his demon’s lips. “I want you to come for me now,” he continued, still rolling his hips, grinding on his cock. “I love you so much. I’m yours forever. Come in me. _Claim_ me.”

Crowley’s breath hitched as he briefly wondered if he would ever get used to the love of his life vocally returning his affections. He didn’t have much time to dwell as, at that same moment, the demon felt a final clench and shudder around his cock and he was done for.

Aziraphale watched now as Crowley came with a howl, his fingers digging into the angel’s hips and his back arching off the bed. His eyes were shut tight as his body continued to convulse, one pulse of sheer pleasure after another. Aziraphale’s eyes widened in wonder as he observed small patches of black and red iridescent scales appearing all over his demon’s body. It looked as though his incisors were growing a little longer as well, very much resembling fangs. The angel felt so privileged to be seeing this side of his demon, to witness him losing control of his facade. He hovered over him, moving on his cock slowly in time with his pulses, and began whispering in Crowley’s ear.

“That’s it, darling. Yes, just like that. Fill me up, love.”

Crowley whimpered, still panting as he gave a few more deep thrusts. Once his orgasm had ebbed, he lay there breathing heavily and slowly regaining his senses. He felt his angel laying completely on top of him, carding his hair off of his sweaty forehead and then pressing light kisses all over his face.

Crowley reluctantly let his mostly softened cock slide out of his angel, and they both shivered at the sensation.

Already beginning to feel sticky and cold from their drying bodily fluids, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and they were both cleaned up and under the warm, soft covers of his bed.

Crowley sighed happily, glad his angel decided to not move from his position of lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and breathed him in.

“Oh, _angel_. I can’t even- that was-” he growled at his own inability to describe how astonishing it all was before taking his angel’s face in his hands and kissing him. He realized as he was moving his lips against his angel’s that his fangs were a tad longer than usual and somewhat getting in the way. He pulled back with wide eyes, his angel smiling warmly at him, as he ran his tongue over his teeth exploringly. 

Aziraphale’s smile widened at the sight of his slightly forked tongue, and Crowley pulled it back into his mouth in an instant, blushing as he did at what he just accidentally revealed.

“Oh no, do not hide yourself from _me_ , you tantalizing demon.”

Crowley whimpered as his angel began kissing his scaled patches, pressing his soft lips over them along his shoulder and clavicle. 

“Do you have _any_ idea how endearing I find it that you lost control like that?” he murmured against his jaw. “There's no need to feel self conscious. I mean, look at me, I’m actually glowing. I don’t recall this ever happening before and it’s because of _you_.”

Crowley huffed. “Bit different, yeah? There’s a bloody gorgeous ethereal being glowing above me and you’ve got a scaly serpent squirming underneath you.”

Aziraphale gave him an admonishing look. “There’ll be none of that,” he said as he nuzzled his demon’s face. “I find you irresistible, stunning and _unbearably_ seductive in every possible way. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

The angel kissed him deeply, and with it he sensed every ounce of love and adoration Aziraphale felt for him. He allowed himself to simply melt into it. He must be the luckiest creature in the universe, to have somehow earned this breathtaking angel’s love and trust. Crowley rolled them over, bracing his hands on either side of his angel and gazing into his surprised eyes as he hovered above.

“I love you,” he said simply, and it was the easiest thing in the world for him to admit.

His angel’s face broke into the most beautiful smile, his blue eyes welling with tears and _oh_ , if that was the response those words would earn him, Crowley would spend the rest of his life finding all the ways he could to keep saying them out loud.

He lowered himself, nuzzling his angel before kissing him softly. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around his back and used his other hand to cup his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. Crowley rolled so that they were both on their sides, facing each other. He cradled his angel's face in his hands as they continued to move their lips against one another tenderly.

“Oh, how I love you,” the angel breathed against his lips.

Crowley sighed happily, continuing to kiss his love.

“Stay here with me, angel. Let me hold you for the rest of the night.”

Aziraphale kissed his forehead and then his nose before meeting his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Crowley beamed as his angel scooted closer, tucking his head under his chin and slotting a leg between the demon’s. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and pulled him as close as possible, doing his best to completely envelop him. The angel exhaled contentedly, nuzzling his face into his love’s neck and hugging him back.

It wasn’t long before Crowley both felt and heard his angel’s breathing become deeper, and he smiled fondly to himself into those blonde curls. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he let his eyes slowly close.

The demon welcomed any and all dreams that might enter his head.

They had nothing on his reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a good place to come clean and admit that all of the titles in this series, as well as the title of the series itself, are lyrics from the song Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine. I heart her and her music so much.


End file.
